A Heart Plagued By Darkness
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: Edward is the son of Howl and Sophie, and when he finds a young girl his age in trouble, he helps, and finds his heart by her. Dawn is beautiful, enchanting but, her heart is plagued by darkness. Can Edward help save her? Crystal Light Alchemist's story.
1. A Mouse

**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Howl, as much as I wish I did. Why would I say I did though? Howl is cute, blue eyes, black hair, and a fine muscular body…

**Summary – **_We are years into the future, Howl and Sophie had a son, and named him Edward. The boy had inherited all of his father's skill and charm, including his ability over his magic, on his mother's side; he had inherited the kindness of her heart. But, as he finds a young girl in a desperate need of help, Edward finds he must help, and does. Now, he finds that he loves her, but her heart is plagued by darkness and a demon. Can Edward revive the light within her?_

Chapter 1 – A Mouse 

Howl had taught Edward to stay some distance away from human cities where he could be seen, but, Edward had always loved to go and watch the people scurry about, buying things that he could easily create with magic. It was always funny, and confusing, to the fact that they never did seem miserable with their life, that they were content with it, just how they are. But why? Sophie, his mother, had said she had grown up with these people, and had found her life normal and happy, until Howl and the Wicked Witch of the Waste, of course. Edward smiled to himself. His mother was a kind and decent woman, as well as his father, and they were good together, but, would he ever find love like his father did? The smile on his face faded slightly and a rogue wind ruffled his black hair. These humans are so confusing.

"Get away!" a voice called, which snapped Edward out of his thoughts. Down below, in one of the back alleys, a young girl, probably about his own age of sixteen, was being blockaded by a bunch of the militia men who were protecting this town. Form where he was, he could see that she had pale orange hair flecked with silver and gold, with extremely pale skin. "Leave me!" she screeched.

Without thinking, Edward jumped down to help the girl. He slipped a protecting arm around her waist, "There you are, dear," he said, glaring at the men in front of him with the pale blue eyes he got from his father.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guards asked, taking a step towards him and the girl.

"Her older brother, who else?" Edward snapped, waving his hands to use some of his magic. The two military men were slammed into wall. "Come on," he whispered, urging her own with a slight push of her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but, I didn't need your help," she snapped. Edward looked down at her and gasped slightly. Her eyes were two different colors: her right eye a pale blue in hue, and the left was a dark green shade. She gasped as well as she looked at him. A small smirk/smile lifted on her face, "but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome," he said with a weak smile. He stuck out his hand for her to shake, which, she did reluctantly, "I go by the name Edward."

"Dawn," she said, shaking his hand. A shout from the market made them look up. Dawn looked up at the sky: sun-high. "I have to go, and fast!" she said, as she broke into a run and headed out of the alleyway.

"Wait Dawn!" Edward called out. Dawn stopped, but only for a second. He caught up with her, "Do you trust me?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, now looking totally confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"Maybe."

"Good!" he grabbed her hands and used his magic to lift them up into the sky. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but, he held her tight, because if she broke the link, she would go toppling down to the ground. His father had taught him how to do this. It was how he met his mother. "Where do you need to go?"

"The center!" she cried out.

"Act like you are walking and it will be easier to move," he whispered into her ear, which she did, and it turned smoother with each less stiff move she made. Dawn laughed, with joy in her voice, "You're a natural," he whispered. Dawn's laughing slowed down, and she turned slightly to face him. Her pale blue eye was looking at him.

"I cannot see you," she said. He moved her so her green eye was looking at him. "Thank you so much."

"Are you blind in that eye?" he asked. She grasped his hand that he was using to point at her pale blue eye with a sigh and a small nod. They were down at the edge of the center square, in a back corner. She bowed slightly, saying her good-bye, and Edward did the same.

"I hope to see you again, and soon, Magician Edward." He had to hold back a smile, and he returned the graceful feature.

"And I to you, Miss Dawn," he said, rising up. She giggled slightly, and ran towards the stage in the middle of the clearing. He stepped out into the clearing at a slower pace, and as soon as he did, music picked up, and mostly females in dark colored dresses, walked out onto the stage, their voices ringing clearly in the air.

Before he knew it…Dawn stepped out, her voice singing loudly yet true in the air for them all to hear and listen to…


	2. A Mouse With a Voice

**The song I used for this chapter is called "Anywhere Is" By Enya. I do not own it, only wish to use it in a fanfiction chapter. **

Chapter 2 – A Mouse with a Voice

When he saw her the first time that day, he noted that her hair silver flecked hair went slightly farther than her shoulders and it also had light waves to it. Now, her hair was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head, with the exception of the two small strands that bordered her face. The sun reflected the glitter in her hair.

She was wearing a long 3 layered dress. The most underskirt was yellow, like her hair. The next was blue, and it graced the center of her arms with long and large beautiful bell sleeves, fit for a queen. The top was made of a corset like material, and it ended at her thighs. It was an off creamy white with butterflies of all colors etched into it. It was a low cut, showing quite a bit of skin, but not too much that would dishonor her, and it ended as a tang top at her shoulders. A large yellow ribbon ended with a knot at her waist and billowed out down to about her knees.

When her voice filled the air, Edward wavered on his feet. She looked so _beautiful_ op there, and the fact that her voice was pure only added to her beauty. Edward wondered if his father felt like this when he met his mother. The sun glittered in her hair, it reflected her eyes, and brought a look of an angel to his mind.

Her song was of a maze, of how every turn was a beginning, and walking towards the horizon. It continued by saying that if someone went one way, they would be lost forever, and if she followed she would lose her way. Her song was so beautiful.

She finished with a polite and graceful bow, considering all the layers of clothes she had to wear, and left the stage.

Edward decided to do the same.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I know it is a short chapter, but I purposely made it short so I could put the lyrics down here. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I do not own this song, but, Enya, the performer of this, does. It is called "Anywhere Is".**

I walk the maze of moments  
But everywhere I turn to  
Begins a new beginning  
But never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
And there I find another  
It all seems so surprising  
And then I find that I know

Chorus:  
You go there youre gone forever  
I go there Ill lose my way  
If we stay here were not together  
Anywhere is

The moon upon the ocean  
Is swept around in motion  
But without ever knowing  
The reason for its flowing  
In motion on the ocean  
The moon still keeps on moving  
The waves still keep on waving  
And I still keep on going

Chorus

I wonder if the stars sign  
The life that is to be mine  
And would they let their light shine  
Enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
But night has clouded over  
No spark of constellation  
No vela no orion

The shells upon the warm sands  
Have taken from their own lands  
The echo of their story  
But all I hear are low sounds  
As pillow words are weaving  
And willow waves are leaving  
But should I be believing  
That I am only dreaming

Chorus

To leave the thread of all time  
And let it make a dark line  
In hopes that I can still find  
The way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
Begin a new beginning  
Still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
Its either this or that way  
Its one way or the other  
It should be one direction  
It could be on reflection  
The turn I have just taken  
The turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end.


	3. Morning Dew

Chapter 3 – Morning Dew

Edward reached his home late that night, and Calcifer was still going in the hearth. "You are late," he snapped. Edward smiled and nodded, placing his coat on the rack. "Where were you?"

"Out enjoying myself, Calcifer," he said calmly, slipping his shoes off.

"You have been doing that a lot lately, Edward," Calcifer said, "Why can't you be more like Anora? She comes home early to study with Howl, but what do you do? Laze around the castle or go out and don't come back till late." Edward couldn't help but laugh slightly. The little flame growled slightly.

"My sister, Calcifer, is five years younger than me, and still learning," Edward snapped, "I on the other hand, do study when I am out. I prefer to do things away from Howl." Calcifer sighed, and pulled a log up to him to cook.

"Edward, your father still learns magic even today," but, Edward waved his hand, and ended the conversation, and went to bed

He dreamt of Dawn.

---------

The next day, Edward left his house early, clad in a white tunic, black pants, and brown leather boots. "Edward," Calcifer hissed. Edward put a finger to his lips for silence. "Where are you going?"

"Out to enjoy myself," Edward said simply before grabbing his cape, turning the portal door to blue, and stepping out into the world. He went to sit where he normally did: upon a rooftop at the southern end of this city. The sun was only beginning to rise when he arrived, and people began to bustle out, again, starting to set up their shops and stands, or awakening sons to fetch water. Edward smiled. Why didn't these people use _magic_?

Then he saw her.

Dawn had just opened up a door to a small flower shop called "_Morning Dew_". She was wearing a green and black striped full-out undershirt that fit tightly to her features. She also had on a burgundy split skirt that went slightly farther than her knees, and with a dark green low cut shirt that went past her waist. With a small thought and a devious thought, Edward jumped down from his perch and entered into the shop.

It was small, but, every corner of the room was filled with color and with so many different kinds and varieties of flowers. Edward couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"I'll be with you in a second!" Dawn's voice called from the back. He continued to walk around through the maze of plants. There were pre-made baskets of flowers with extraordinary design and empty baskets yet to be filled. Dawn came running out of the back with speed and grace, and stopped dead when she saw him, "oh, hello," she gasped.

"Hello, Dawn," he answered back, "You look lovely," Dawn looked confused for a second, but she nodded her thanks in silence. "Do you own this shop?"

"Yes, I do."

"What about your singing? Do you practice here?"

"What?" she gasped, bouncing slightly to meet his gaze. Edward remembered that only her left eye, the dark green one, could see him. "I do not know what you are talking about," she said flatly, a faint smile tracing her lips.

"I saw you yesterday, singing," he said, his voice matter-of-factly speaking. She blushed and pulled a stray golden hair from her eyes, which were now downcast, "you were beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, before hopping over the counter with ease he never knew she had. "So why does the great magician Edward come to see small peasant girl Dawn?" she asked.

"Edward wishes to know if the beautiful Dawn," another blush, "would wish to go for a walk with Edward to his gardens." Dawn looked slightly puzzled, but she bowed low and deep. Edward took her chin gently in his hands and pulled her up. "Do not bow for me, Dawn."

"I would be honored beyond belief to join you," she said with a smile, "Let me lock up and change."

"I'll wait here, Dawn," he said, watching as she jumped back behind the counter, slipping and landing on her face. "Are you Ok?" he asked. She quickly stood up, a large smile on her face.

"I am fine. I am known for being clumsy," she said before going back out of his sight.


	4. A Walk Together

Chapter 4 – A Stroll Together

She came out without tripping, her golden hair piled up as a bun at the top of her head, in a beautiful dark red wine dress. The sleeves were like his own white tunic: slightly puffed out. The belt she wore had ivy leaves etched into it. Edward smiled. It was ironic, really: she was selling the same ivy leaves in her store.

"Too much?" she asked. Edward took one of the white roses, one already clipped of its deadly poisonous thorns, and placed it gently behind her ear. In her hand he placed a gold piece, one that could easily buy this store more than once. She gasped slightly, but he shook his head, telling her to keep it.

"Perfect," he said, placing his arm out for her to take. She gently rested her hand on top of his and they walked out together. They both looked so regal together. She locked up _Morning Dew_ and stuck the key back inside of her dress and passed throughout the empty city streets with Dawn gently resting her arm on his, but she was following him, because he had blindfolded her, telling Dawn that it was a surprise, and she couldn't see the way yet.

"How much father?" she asked. He continued down through the streets of the city.

"Not too much farther," he answered with a small chuckle. "You'll enjoy it, trust me. The skies are always blue, the nights always clear, and the streams crystal. The flowers there," he added with a smile, "are always blooming."

"It sounds enchanting," she whispered, only for his ears. "I cannot wait to arrive." Edward led her through the portal to his father's moving castle, using his magic so she couldn't hear Calcifer complaining, and entered through the yellow portal to get to the meadow.

"No need to wait any longer," he said, untying the bandana around her eyes. They were surrounded by rolling hills of flowers and other plants of all different species, by streams and waterfalls, all crystal clear, and the endless blue sky, dotted with white cotton ball clouds. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Edward," she exclaimed, "It is beautiful!" She smiled at him and he walked up to join her. "Thank you so much!"

"You can come here anytime you want, Dawn," he said. "You can come and pick the flowers to sell in your shop. This place is free for you to use as you wish, and come when you wish."

"Thank you," she said again, "You're it!" she cried, pushing him with a shove to the ground, and running off. Edward laughed out loud, pushed himself up, and chased after her.

"Dawn!" Edward cried back, and she laughed. She tripped and fell, of course, landing on her face again. Edward took his chance and ran up, poking her shoulder after sitting down next to her. "You're it now," he said.

"Guess so," she said, sighing, but turned quickly, with surprising ease, poking him in the chest, then ran away. "Guess not!" Edward sighed, picking himself up, and ran after her.

"Dawn!" he cried out. "Stop and settle for lunch!"

"Alright!" she cried back. She stopped by the lake, sitting down and gazing into the lake. "Beautiful, thank you!"


	5. A Magical Meadow

**I do not own the song used in this chapter. Originally done for the Narnia movie. The song is "Can't Take it In"**

Chapter 5 – A Magical Meadow

"Did you use your magic to make this?" she asked between bites of an apple.

"My father and I come here to keep the flowers growing, but, I guess you can say that," he answered. She smiled and took another bite of her apple. She began to hum a sweet tune, looking at the rolling hills of flowers and the lake glistening from the sun in front of her. Then, as she stood up and walked around, she broke into song. Her voice was crystal clear, and he could understand each word she sang. It was of how she couldn't take it in, how she couldn't close her eyes, of how she had to empty her heart to make room for a felling that was so much bigger than her. She exclaimed that it couldn't be anymore beautiful, and it finished off, on how she couldn't take it in.

"That's beautiful," he whispered. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered back, sitting down on the grass. "This is really beautiful, and I am thankful that you brought me here." She turned to face him, but saw a glimmer in his eye. "What, Edward?" she asked.

"You are really beautiful," he said flatly. She gasped inwardly, "I am being serious here," he snapped slightly.

"Thank you, but-,"

"But what?" Edward asked. It was then he noticed some of the tears sliding down her face. He took one on his finger and looked at it. Using his magic, he weaved enchantments into it and changed a long blade of grass to a golden chain. He slipped the hardened tear necklace around her neck. "Keep this on, and you will always be safe. If you ever need me, need me for anything, whisper my name into the teardrop, and I _will_ come. I promise you."

"Thank you," she whispered, more tears falling down her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Song: Can't Take It In - From: The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place  
Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me

It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in.

Weightless in love...unraveling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
with every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one

It couldn't be any more beautiful x2 - I can't take it in x3

It couldn't be any more beautiful x2 - I can't take it in.

All that I wanted. All that I ever needed.  
All that I wanted. So beautiful.


	6. A Dark Heart

Chapter 6 – A Dark Heart

Dawn was reluctant, but, after constant pleading from Edward, said yes. He had bugged her to come to meet his family, but, she was reluctant. She said she was never good with crowds. He ignored the comment and pecked her lips with a small kiss. She smiled, and reluctantly accepted the offer, and went back to change.

It had been a month since the meadow, and the two always met afterwards. She had admitted to him as he had that she loved him, and that night, it was the full moon, and they had their first kiss there. It was passionate and careful, but, they both had the secret of their chest. Dawn came out in the same thing she did for when they left for the meadow, he took her hand in his and led her outside.

But when he opened the door, they didn't step out onto the bust street the "Morning Dew" was located on, but in front of a large castle, which to Dawn, was probably the ugliest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She didn't say anything to Edward, but, followed him inside. He turned the knob of the door and brought Dawn inside a clean room, where a small family stood, waiting for them. Dawn's face turned red in what Edward assumed was a blush, but, he led her in.

"Welcome, Dawn. My name is Sophie," she said, stepping forward and shaking Dawn's hand in a friendly way, "you are always welcome here in our home." Dawn smiled, and a man, a little older than her, stepped forward.

"My name is Markl, Dawn. Welcome to our moving castle." Dawn smiled her thanks and turned to the next one. This was a young girl, younger than herself, with pale blue eyes and silver hair. It was pulled back into a braid and then into a bun at the top of her head. She wore a simple gown that was tight against her features and a mix of blacks, purples, reds, and dark blues.

"My name is Anora, and I am Edward's younger sister by six years. I am glad to have met you, thanks for bringing my brother happiness," she said, and reached up to kiss her forehead in acceptance, a thing wizards and witches normally do. Dawn smiled at Anora's gracefulness on her feet. When she smiled, her pale blue gaze twinkling in the little light given off from the fire, everyone turned to, from his looks and him being the last left, Howl. His eyes were glaring at her, and when he stepped forward, something in his eyes made Dawn step back.

"Why did you come, demon?" Howl asked.

"I-I don't understand," Dawn stuttered. Edward looked at his father in horror.

"Father, stop this nonsense!" he snapped. Howl turned his gaze to his son.

"Why bring a Demon of darkness into my home, Edward?" Howl snapped. Everyone gasped, including Calcifer at the fire. "It runs deep in her veins, but doesn't show. Were you so blind by her absolute beauty that you claim for her that you didn't sense her blood, her _true_ blood coursing through her veins? Huh?!" Edward snapped. Edward shook his head and turned to Dawn. She had silent tears falling down her face as she gazed, with her one good eye, at Howl in horror.

"No, she did not have any demonic power coursing through her veins, Father, I would have felt it. Notice, Father, how neither Calcifer nor Anora feel this _Demonic Presence_ of yours, proven that it isn't there, and you are making it up!" No one had ever talked that way to Howl before, not even Sophie. Everyone took a step back away from the two wizards, including Dawn. In a low and sinister voice, Edward glared at his father, "test her, Howl," that was probably one of the first times he had used his father's first name, "I dare you."

"Edward…" Dawn whispered in fright. Howl smiled, knowing that he would get his chance, and turned to Dawn.

"Please, sit down," Howl said in a kind voice. Dawn turned to Edward, and he nodded. Howl waved his hand, and as she sat down, an invisible force tied her hands down. Edward sat next to her, whispering soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down. "Listen to me Dawn," Howl said, "if you are a demon, this spell will bring it out in voice and spirit so all can feel it, if not, you will merely feel slightly lightheaded, alright?" Dawn, still having silent tears falling down her face, nodded.

Howl placed a script in front of her with ancient magic symbols on it, as Edward read as the "Vocal Spell", and then tapped it with his hand. It became a bright black in light, then burst into a white light and entered Dawn's body through the nostrils. Her eyes closed and she sniffed in the air as if it was a savored smell. Then, as Edward touched her shoulder, her eyes opened, both of them full black with no whites around her eyes. The room darkened, and Howl's hair, for he was using magic, lifted up into the air. "Tell me your name, Darkness Demon."

"_**I am the one who dwells within**_," Dawn said in an ancient language. But, it wasn't Dawn saying it. It was a male voice, low and deep. As the rooms got darker, haunting music picked up and Dawn's body began to hum a dark tune. Anora, Markl, and Edward stepped back, understanding the voice. "_**I am the one who dwells within!**_" she screeched.

"Mother, get back!" Edward ordered, "Anora, take Mother upstairs, and now!" Anora nodded and took her mother up, so it was only Calcifer, Howl, Markl, Edward, and the possessed Dawn.

"This is really, really bad, Howl," Calcifer said, "This is Him."

"Who?" Markl asked, not knowing what Calcifer meant. "What does he mean by-,"

"_**I am the one who dwells within. I am the one who finds light in the darkness. I am the one whose name must not be said!**_" Dawn screeched again, nearly breaking the windows. Everyone except Howl covered their ears from the pain. "_**I am the one who dwells within!!!!**_" she yelled again in that ancient language. Howl spoke up in the same language.

"_I am the one who doesn't dwell within. I am the one who finds light in the light! Now, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, DEMON?" _Howl screamed. Edward only got half of what he said, Markl understood even less.

"_**I am the one who dwells within. I am the one whose name must not be said!**_" Dawn screamed. She continued to hum the tune, and it became darker and darker in the room. Sophie and Anora could be heard screaming upstairs. Markl ran up there without being ordered to. Howl and Edward stayed downstairs with Dawn. They had to. "_**I am the one who dwells within!**_"

"_I am the one who represents light. Now, tell me your name!_" Howl barked again, and touched Dawn's forehead. She screeched in pain and thrashed around. Her eyes fluxed between their normal colors and then the full-black. Her voice went back and forth between the man's voice and her own. It would soon be done. When Howl pulled his hand back, the burning scorch of a bat, with bloodied fangs appeared on the back of her neck. They found it when her head fell forward and she fell unconscious. Her hair had split over her neck, revealing the burn mark, and the scent of burning flesh also came into their nostrils. "She will be alright, Edward," Howl said, placing a warming hand on his shoulder.

"You were right. I am sorry I yelled at you Father," Edward said. "You were right."

"It is ok. Now, help me get her upstairs to your mother. She can help take care of her until she comes to." They released the bounds around her wrists and ankles, and carried her upstairs. Edward insisted that they place her on his bed, which after reluctance from Howl, they did. Sophie patted Dawn's face with a cool cloth, for her entire body was burning hot, and it began to sweat like crazy. Her golden and silver hair began to stick to her face. She looked horrible.

"Poor girl," Sophie said, brushing some stray hairs from Dawn's face. "She _is_ possessed. What else did you find out, other than the burn etched into her skin?" Sophie had insisted they cover up that burn mark with some bandages, which they did. Edward turned to his father. Should they say the name? They both knew it, and it was running through their minds at this very moment.

"_I am the one whose name must not be said_," Edward repeated.

"_I am the one who dwells within_," Howl said next, "it only means one person, and I must not say it."

"Why not?" Anora said. She was not there when the lines of rite were spoken, and, her training did not bring her to this point in mythology and possessions. "What can it do?"

"Release hell into this entire world, killing everyone and everything _not_ possessed!" Markl barked. He even knew what the mark meant. The poor girl, she would have to live with this for a while. "The mark represents the darkness in which a bat brings. She is possessed by one."

"A bat?" Anora said. "With blood dripped from its claws and fangs? It would fit, but, _who_ is it?"

"There is only one with that mark, Anora," Howl answered, "and his name must _not_ be said."

"Why?"

"Markl just told you, Anora!" Edward snapped. "The demon within Dawn said his name must not be said. It will kill everybody and everything within this world not possessed! You need you pay attention to something like this. His name must _never_," he sneered that word out, "_never_ be said! Understand!" Anora nodded a little weakly, being only 10 years old. "Good." He turned his gaze back to Dawn, and small silent tears fell down his face. He loved her, but, she was possessed. Her heart was plagued by darkness. Could he bring her back to the light if he cannot even say his name?

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, his voice low and upset. Howl and Sophie each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, there is," Howl said.


	7. A Plan for Dawn

Chapter 7 – A Plan for Dawn

"What can we do for Dawn?" Edward asked.

"We would have to say _his_," Howl sneered the word out, "name but-."

"You have nothing else from there, do you Father?" Anora asked. Howl sighed and shook his head. They were all stopped by a stutter from Dawn. No, it wasn't Dawn, it was the demon again. Dawn's body's eyes were dark, completely black, and her voice was filled with pain.

"Say his name, Edward," she snapped, her eyes flashed both green, filled with life, and then back to the deathly black. "_**I am the one whose name must not be said!**_" the dark voice inside of her snapped. "_**I am the one who dwells within! I am the one who-."**_

"Whose name is-," Edward said, and with a deep breath, he began. Dawn's full black eyes began to get wide with fear. "_I am the one the one who will free the girl!_" Edward snapped in the ancient language. "_Leave the girl…_BOADICEA!" He yelled the name in the language where everyone understood the name: Boadicea. The room turned dark, and spirits came out from the walls.

"Edward…" Dawn's voice came out from the body, "Boadicea, leave him _alone_!" She snapped. The room instantly lightened, and she began to cough, while a little bit of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Edward, don't. Please, don't try and purify him, you can't!" Tears fell down her face and pulled her up in the bed. "You'll kill yourself!"

"_**I am the one who dwells within.**_"

"That is all he says," she said weakly. Her eyes were back to normal, except, no wait, they were both blind, "yes, I know. Now, I cannot see whatsoever, so leave me alone!" she snapped. She brought her hand to her mouth with a gasp. "I didn't mean that!"

"It's alright, Dawn," Edward said, stroking a silver strand that was stuck to her face. "I understand. How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since my mom left, he came to me in my sleep, and asked if I needed someone to help me get over the fact that my father abuses me. I said yes, Boadicea came into my body, and had come out whenever someone said his name ever since."

"What about the scar?" Howl said, placing his hand on top of it on her neck. It began to burn into his palm and he quickly pulled it away. "I understand what it says but why?"

"_One whose name must not be said for death will reign upon the world. Let the blood run through the fangs of the victim and let the wings sprout protectively_," she said. "It means, that none of you must say his name, or, everyone in this room, oh, and world would keel over: dead. During the night, I am able to see, after he comes out, and my wings sprout, and…" she stopped.

"That is why I never saw you at night," Edward gasped. Dawn looked at the quilt laid on top of her legs, "you didn't want me to see your wings!" She nodded and a small tear fell out of her eyes.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you. That is why I didn't want to come here," she said. She fumbled with pulling the quilt off but, Edward pushed her back, along with Howl and Sophie as well. "Why do you want me to stay?" Her answer was Edward's warm lips against her. Anora's eyes were covered by her mother's, but she shook out and looked at the two. Sensing that they wanted to be alone, Howl shooed everyone out of the room.

Even after they all left, the kiss strengthened. They both wanted each other for warmth, for comfort, for each other. Dawn had her arms around his neck, forcing him to sit down, which he did on his own. He had his own arms around her waist. Then they were kissing like they had never kissed before. She was the only thing in the world to him right now, and he had to set this possession right, even if it cost him his own life. She pulled back, staring into his chest with her blind eyes. "How do I know you still want me for who I am? Not because it is a thrill of killing an immortal and feared demon?" He kissed her again, first on the lips, then her forehead.

"Dawn…" he whispered. He could feel her face get warm, he could feel her eyes letting tears rain from her eyes, and he could hear her broken breathing for air. He placed a hand on either cheek and cupped her face in his hands. He pushed away a tear with his thumb, "why would you think that?"

"I am possessed," she said quietly, her hoarse voice just barely above a whisper. Her blind eyes looked directly into his own. "Why would you love a demon like me?"

"Dawn, don't ever think like that!" Edward snapped with a loving tone in his voice. She knew, he knew, they both knew that neither could leave the other and live. They would kill themselves with the love that they had forever. "I _will_ help you break this possession on you, even if it is the last thing I do!" She put a soft finger on his chin, but quickly placed it on his lips. This blindness was getting to her.

"Don't speak like that! No one has ever lived from an exorcism of Boadicea, Edward. You, of all people, should know that, if not your father." More tears fell out of her eyes and she pushed her face into his chest, her arms wrapped around him, "Don't kill yourself for my sake, Edward. I am a mere peasant girl."

"You are beautiful, Dawn, and don't ever tell yourself otherwise. You are no mere peasant girl to me. Anywhere is, right?" Dawn began to tremble, not from fear or from her tears, but from pain. "Dawn?" he asked. He looked at her arms and saw her veins popping out against her skin. His hands, still on her shoulder blades, could feel muscles moving and changing. A bulge formed right under her shoulder blades. Behind her, he could see the sun fading and setting beyond the horizon. "Dawn?"

In an explosion of cloth, skin, and flesh, two black wings, a mix of feather and leather appeared at her back, flapping gently in the last light of the setting sun. When she opened her eyes, her entire iris and pupil were red, surrounded by black where her whites would be. Her skin instantly paled, and two white fangs overlapped her under lip only just slightly. "Edward…" her voice croaked. It was overlapped by Boadicea's voice. "Run…" she said.

"_**You!**_" Boadicea's voice yelled from Dawn's throat. No, this was no longer Dawn who had taken possession. This was _him_: the Dark Lord; or as some would call him, Lord of the Vampires, Boadicea. "RUN!" Dawn's voice yelled. Instead, Edward's feet were glued to the floor, he couldn't move. Where had Dawn go? This is what he had to face. With a snarl and two pearl white fangs revealed to him, Dawn leaped through the glass, shattering it and causing all sorts of cuts and bruises against her body and flew away.

"DAWN!" Edward yelled after he pulled himself from his position against the door. "No, Dawn!" he cried out. Something as she transformed had ripped from his chest: his heart and she carried it with him. It was a sudden reaction. Wouldn't he see her the next day? Something told him that he wouldn't see her for a long time.


	8. More or Less

Chapter 8 – More or Less

And he was right. The next day, no matter how hard he looked or summoned, he could not find Dawn. She didn't return to _Morning Dew_ at all. Sophie would comfort him for the next couple of months he searched, but, when the seventh month came along, everyone but himself counted Dawn for dead. "No!" he would yell at anyone who brought up the idea, and would storm off into his room or to _Morning Dew_, which he kept up on his own at times, to remind himself of her.

Soon, his memory of her faded after the first year passed of her gone. He tried so hard to remember, but, in time, he began to forget. The only thing he really did remember of her, though, were those darkened eyes of Boadicea, of red surrounded by black. That was burned into his mind.

"Edward?" his father asked one night, knocking on the door, "Are you up here?"

"Yes," Edward said softly, but, his father had heard and entered. Edward's room was a mess and Howl had to use his magic just to step to his son's bed, where he was sitting. "What do you want?" Edward snapped. He had become more and more like the demon Boadicea than of his own normal self. Howl took the sting deeply and sighed.

"Why are you like this? You are acting as if _he_ has taken over you as well," he said.

"He might as well, if Dawn is dead."

"Edward…" Howl sighed, and placed a warming hand on Edward's shoulder. He shook it off as if his hand would burn into his skin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screeched turning to glare at his father like never before. His blue eyes blazed with hatred and so much pain that even the strongest man would turn from, which his father did. That shout hit him deep, and Howl was afraid to admit to even himself how deep. "I died that day when she left, Father," Edward said. Howl looked up into his son's eyes and forced himself to keep the gaze. "He can possess me for all I care."

"Please don't speak like that. It hurts to see my son in enough pain as it is, and continue to mimic that. Is this how you are going to spend the rest of your life, Edward? Moping, hoping that in doing so that she would come back? LISTEN TO ME!" Howl was getting enraged now, when Edward rolled his eyes and turned to look out his window. He still didn't move. Howl, furious with his son's behavior, flicked his hand and levitated the boy in front of him. He slapped his son with a lot of might across the face. Hopefully it would smack some sense into the boy. He grabbed his pale white stained tunic in his fist and lifted his son off the ground with mighty force, without the aid of magic.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Edward asked. Genuine tears ran down his face, more from pain of losing Dawn than of the pain in his face. "What do you want from me?" he asked in a quieter tone, becoming limp in his tunic as his father's grip.

"I want my son back," Howl said, and put his son back on the bed. "I want my Edward back, before he came mixed up with Dawn and _him_." With that, he turned his heel and left the room. Howl's wish, though, would not come true for years to come.

Soon, his family became distant from him, and Edward became deeper and deeper within himself. He particularly hated and bore ill feelings towards his father. The shop didn't seem like her anymore, and he closed it down. He would be found, lying in the field, his feet in the water's stream, his eyes closed and hardly breathing, thinking, pondering...


	9. Eighteenth Birthday

Chapter 9 – Eighteenth Birthday

Two more years pass, three years since he and Dawn first met, Edward was 18, as much as he didn't want to be as well. He was alone, and any girl that had come up to him, he shoved off with cold flares, then yelling, and physical force, if needed.

This day would forever change his life…

He was sitting where he sat when he was 16, hoping that maybe past would relive itself, to no luck. As the sun rose over the horizon, a voice reached his ears.

It was like an Angel…

He pulled himself up, hopping from building to building, following his ears…

It sang of how she could feel someone all around her, their memory so clear. Deep in the silence, she could hear the person speak, and how that they are an inspiration and of how that person was her forever love. It hit Edward in the chest at that lyric.

The voice was like an Angel…

She sang to ask to fly her up to where that person was, beyond that distant star. How she wishes upon tonight to see that person smile, only for a while to know they're there. Was that person gently sleeping inside her dream? Isn't faith believing all power can't be seen, she sang? As her heart holds that person, just a beat away, because she cherishes everything that that person had done for her. 'Cause that person was her forever love, watching her from up above, and that she believes angels breathe, and of how that love will live on and never leave.

He kept following until he nearly loss the voice in a mix of her sobs and of his own. _Don't give up_! Edward told himself, still jumping, levitating from each building top. Where was she? Her voice disappeared from him.

That voice of an Angel…

"NO!" Edward screamed out, and the peasants on the ground, getting ready for their day's markets looked up at him in confusion. "No…" he whispered again, crumbling to his knees. An opening from the roof was all that had bothered him, but, he didn't turn.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked a voice, unmistakably female.

"Go away," Edward snapped.

"Sir, this is my home. I must ask you to leave."

When Edward turned to glare harshly at the woman, he gasped and instantly stood up. There was a young woman, about his age of 18, with blonde hair with streaks of gold and silver mixed in that went to the rise of her lower back. Her eyes were two different colors, one green, the other blinded in color. They both looked beaten and lost. Her pale skin blended into the creamy white dress she wore, falling off her shoulders in large bell sleeves, and a belt with a golden patter graced her hips and fell in front of her in a single line. A jeweled necklace of the blue stones fell around her neck.

"Dawn?" Edward asked after a few moments silence. The girl looked very shocked to see him stand there before her, and state her name in tears, as if he had known her a long time ago.

"How do you know my name?" she barked, taking steps back, both eyes wide. "What do you want with me?"

"It is me, Dawn!" Edward said, putting his hands out for her in understanding, "Edward!" Tears fell down her face, which she made no effort to wipe them away. "Don't you remember?" The girl's eyes revealed it all. They looked happy and loved again, both ill features in her eyes gone, but, her face was stricken, clouded and angry. She took another step back and looked as if she would attack.

"I know…no Edward," she said in barely more than a whisper. It hit him in the gut. He was sure this was her, positive, more than that. "You have the wrong girl."

"No, I don't," Edward said, dismissing the idea of having to die again for Dawn. "I am the son of Howl and Sophie, you know that, Dawn, you met my family, but, _he_," he sneered it out, "possessed you when we were about to say his name. A burn that says '_One whose name must not be said for death will reign upon the world, and let the blood run through the fangs of the victim and let the wings sprout protectively'_ is written on your neck. I know, I saw. You left, trying to protect me, nearly two years ago." Tears fell down her face as he recalled his past. Tears fell down his own face, as well. "Dawn, it is me! I need you…"

"I am not who you say you I am, Edward," she said, taking another step back, "Dawn died that night when Boadicea took her over. I have promised myself to never love again, for that reason. I died that day, and returned home, never to see you again, I promised myself. But look at this, here you are, after 2 years, if not longer, and the spell," she said with tears falling down her face like an angry storm over the ocean, "is stronger than ever, now that I turn 18 in a month. I cannot have that night at your father's house reborn, Edward," she said.

"We won't have to," Edward answered, taking a step towards her, "during that time, I have studied for this time, so I _can_ exorcize the demon from inside of you. I want to help you, I still love you."

"Well it is a waste of emotions and feelings for an empty carcass like me," she snapped, her eyes cold, "I died that day, and if Boadicea is exorcized from me, I will remain dead, which now, I welcome warmly."

"Don't speak like that, Dawn!" Edward yelled. The fury in his voice sent a wave of shock over her face, "I talked that way for the past two years, and became distant and alone from my family. They hate and loathe me now, I have yet one family, and she claims she wants to be killed. I will not allow it!"

"Please leave, sir. You have overstayed your welcome."

The statement sent a sword through Edward's already pierced heart. He shuddered in the coldness in her eyes, and began to sweat in the heat in her eyes and within the tension in the air. He was about to step off the side of the building when a promise made in the past caught up with him. "Let me say this," he said without turning to face her.

"Fine," she snapped.

He crooked over to face her, and looked her straight in the eyes, even from this distance. "I made a promise, Dawn, that day we separated until this day. I told you that I would rid you from your demons inside, even if it was the last thing I do. I will hold that promise, and help you."

"I never asked for your help," she snapped, her eyes cold still. She began to shake in nervousness.

"Just like how we first met, isn't it?" he asked. Shock overcame her face again, "I will hold this promise."

"Then you will die trying, Edward," she said.

"So be it."

And he left the rooftop, plummeting to the ground until he called upon his magic and levitated away, walking on the air, as they had done years ago. Quickly, Dawn ran to where he had fallen off her home, and thought about his words, this time and last. "You will die," she whispered, but his response echoed in her mind. _So be it_, he had said. He did really love her, and it just wasn't a play to get at her powers from Boadicea, from the Vampire inside of her. She put a hand on the scar at the back of her neck.

_**It is a good thing he left. He would kill you as well as himself, Dawn**_, the creature spoke in her mind, _**He knows not to say my name**_ A chuckle from the dark lord inside of her.

"I do not understand, though. How did he find me?"

_**Your singing, girl,**_ Boadicea snapped, _**you sing too much.**_

"Is it too much to ask? I allow you to stay in my body, even if I know how to rid you now."

_**Like you told Edward, you would die in removing me**_.

"And what else I told him, about me accepting it was also true, Boadicea."

_**Yes, you are right, child. Well, next time he comes to rid me of you, you will see him dead at your feet. I don't like a wizard that powerful so close to me, Dawn.**_

"I understand."

_**Of course you do, that is why I chose you to help.**_

"Helping by the means of possessing? You failed to mention that so many years ago."

_**All part of my nature, child. Now, let us hear my tune.**_

With a sigh, Dawn followed orders and began to hum.

In the distant part of the city, Edward heard her voice, singing enchantingly across the city's sky. He turned into the direction he heard, and debated on whether to go back or not to her. He decided against it and turned his back.

Soon the haunting voice stopped, and Edward went back to his house.


	10. Happiness over Sadness

Chapter 10 – Happiness over Sadness

Edward stormed into his home, nearly knocking Markl off his feet at the table. Howl and Sophie, both showing signs of age catching on with them sat at the table, eating dinner with Anora on the other side of the table, picking at her food. All eyes turned to him, as well as Calcifer in the hearth. A large smile was on Edward's face, and tears fell down his cheeks, soaking into his white tunic.

"What are you so in high spirits about?" Anora asked.

"I found her."

"Who, dear?" Sophie asked, obviously worried for her son.

"Dawn," he said with a smile, walking towards his family, "I found her, Mother, Father. Dawn, she was in the city, singing like always. She remembered me, like how I remember her," and he told them everything. Her song, how he felt as if she was talking to him, their talk, and his banishment from her sight.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said, beaming with happiness. They all stood up, all shocked, all nervous. "She is also," he said, much more slowly, "still possessed. I made a promise that day, Father," he said when he noticed his father's negative look, "to help and get rid of that demon inside of her. I have to."

"You do not have to do anything, Edward," Howl barked, furious that his son had found the demon. He did not dare say that he was a she, originally the girl Dawn. No, she was possessed by that demon, and nothing could change that. "And you won't. I will not lose my son to that creature!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Edward barked. Something inside of him snapped. Now he remembered why he became so distant from his real blood and flesh: they hated Dawn now, because of what she did to his heart. The pain that clouded his father's eyes did not affect Edward. "No," he let his head hand loose, "I made a promise and I intend on keeping it." Everyone in the room was still, not daring to move, not daring to breathe, and not even daring to blink. The static in the room was normal to Edward, feeling this charge every time he entered his parent's gaze. "I must, Father."

Howl sighed, knowing he could no longer get this boy in front of him to become his son, "Let me help you." Howl smiled and embraced his son in a tight hug. "My son," Howl whispered. A small tear fell from his eye, and he angrily wiped it away. Sophie came, looking somewhat withered and old now to Edward's eyes and embraced her oldest in her arms, weeping into his shoulder.

"Happy eighteenth birthday


End file.
